Where are the Wilkins?
by Kitty Foxxe
Summary: CHALLENGE: Hermione decides to make her journey to Australia earlier than planned. She makes it there with Luna and Harry in tow, only to find the practice sold, the house pending sale and the Wilkins missing!  Will also be a series of scenes that relate.


**Where are the Wilkins/Missing Granger Challenge:** It's a day after the "final battle," and many funerals are in the works, but Hermione's grief isn't just for lost friends, but also lost parents. Seeing the Weasleys comfort each other has wakened her inner child, so she decides to make her journey to Australia earlier than planned. She makes it there with Luna and Harry in tow, only to find the practice sold, the house pending sale, and the Wilkins missing!

Pairing: Lunar Harmony [Luna/Harry/Hermione]

Specifics:

Hermione wants to leave as soon as possible. She asks Harry (and he agrees) to arrange for tickets and passports while she tells Ron.

Ron gets offended by one or more of the following:

-Hermione asked Harry first

Ron accuses her of choosing Harry over him(Ron)

-She wants to leave right after the funerals

-She is "putting a pair of Muggles above" their world/relationship

-(Ron believes) Hermione doesn't feel that his family is enough

-Hermione is keeping Harry from getting back together with Ginny (Harry has no interest in Ginny any longer and this _is_ a way to avoid her)

Ron breaks up with Hermione and leaves

Harry returns, see Hermione in tears and asks what's wrong. After learning what happened, he asks Hermione what she wants to do with the extra ticket.

They invite Luna

When they get to Australia they find Hermione's parents missing

-Either they moved, are traveling with charity or have taken an extended vacation

So the trio travel around the world looking for a pair of Muggles.

The rest is up to you!

* * *

><p>Hey All,<p>

I guess you're wondering why this is a challenge, well I didn't want to start something new when I am still struggling with the next chapter of my current story. I'm the kind of person who will end up having too much to do and eventually, will have no time to complete my story. Which is why I am focused on only one story and will not put out any other multi-chapter stories just yet.

I am not abandoning my current story at all. I just have writer's block.

With Love,

~Kit.

P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Some scenes that you may usemanipulate:

**Visiting Gringotts**

Harry was worried, rightly so, but it being right did little to help calm his inner storm. Why was he so worried? Well he, Harry Potter was about to risk his life...again. Sure you might think that everything was right as rain after he felled such a vicious enemy as Voldemort, but it was definitely not so.

With a heavy sigh, he plunged forward...and entered Gringotts.

"Mr. Potter," a rough looking goblin barked at him from one of the teller windows. "This way."

_Oh Merlin, this is it_, he thought sullenly. Harry followed the goblin to a rather large conference room and was told to wait. Moments after the teller left, another goblin entered the room. He reminded Harry of Moody, as this goblin looked as war torn and gruff as old Mad-eye had.

"Harry Potter," he spoke in a respectful tone, "it seems we owe you a modicum of thanks. Not only did you return one of our greatest treasures, but you have rid us of a shameful item we never knew we had."

Harry sat back, flabbergasted. "But-" he was interrupted quickly.

"We would have preferred if you had asked Gringotts to deal with the monstrosity you wizards call a Horcrux," he turned his sharp eyes to Harry, pressing him into silence, "but we understand that it was Lestrange who took you into her vault to gloat. Of course we charged all damages caused by your escape to her vault."

"But-"

"So, Mr. Potter," the goblin spoke with a sharp 'just-pretend-that's-how-it-was' tone, "what can I do for you today?"

Harry gulped, and nodded. "Oh, yes. Well I'll need tree tickets to Australia and passports, I think."

* * *

><p><strong>Why Luna?<strong>

When Harry asked who Hermione wanted to replace Ron, she had taken it in an odd way. She had immediately thought Harry, or rather a "you" directed at Harry, but realized before she said it that the man in front of her meant in the form of a ticket.

"Luna," she decided. Her mind quickly stringing up reasons.

Harry didn't ask, but his face said it all.

"She's been through so much, and I think she needs to get away just as much as you and I. There's also the fact that it _is_ Australia and there are more than enough interesting non-magical creatures there. She'd be delighted and..." she trailed off leaving the "it'll take her mind off her father" hanging in he air.

* * *

><p>I plan to post up little snippets as they come to me, but please take up this challenge and show us all what you can do.<p> 


End file.
